Argosax
Argosax the Chaos was a powerful demonic king who once ruled the Demon World, and was infrequently worshiped by the people of Dumary Island. However, he was recognized as evil, and was eventually defeated by Sparda and the Vie de Marii.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Argosax the Chaos: "This king once ruled most of the demon world and subdued all the demons, but was defeated by Sparda."Devil May Cry 2, Prologue: "One recent tale, only a few hundred years old, told of a great swordsman appearing from 'the outside' to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time." He serves as the boss of Mission 18, the final mission of Dante's scenario in Devil May Cry 2. In Devil May Cry 2, Arius tries to obtain the Arcana in order to release Argosax, take his power, and become a god.Devil May Cry 2, Arius: "...I must obtain the power of Argosax...or I cannot transcend all living things!"Devil May Cry 2, Arius: "Now, I'll absorb his power. I, will become an all-powerful immortal!" The Arcana are four holy relics used to seal Argosax, and by uniting them at the solar eclipse, a gate to the Demon World will open.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "We have until the Sun is completely eclipsed. But...how are you going to enter the building? The entrance is..." * The Arcana Medaglia (lit. "Occult Medal" in Italian) is found by Lucia in a museum during the prologue.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Arcana Medaglia: "One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon." After finding it, she is attacked by several Puias and is rescued by Dante. * The Arcana Spada (lit. "Occult Sword" in Italian) is guarded by Tartarussian in the clock tower, and is found by Lucia after she defeats him.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Arcana Spada: "One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon." * The Arcana Calice (lit. "Occult Goblet" in Italian) is guarded by Plutonian in the underground ruin, and is found by Lucia after she defeats him.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Arcana Calice: "One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon." * The Arcana Bastone (lit. "Occult Rod" in Italian) belongs to Matier, and is given to Lucia after she obtains the Spada.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Arcana Bastone: "One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon." Though Dante manages to interfere with Arius' ritual by replacing the Medaglia with his own double-sided coin, the doorway is still partially opened, and Arius absorbs part of Argosax's power.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "What...? The ritual was incomplete... but the door to the Demon World is..." Because the door is unstable, whoever enters may not be able to return, so Lucia demands to go, claiming she is expendable.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "Once you enter the Demon World... you may never be able to return...I'll go... I'm expendable..." However, Dante puts the decision to his coin''Devil May Cry 2, '''Dante': "Heads, I go; Tails, you go.", and after winning the coin toss, goes in, just like his father once did.Devil May Cry 2, Matier: "You must not worry, my dear; I am sure that he will return. Everything is just as it was with Sparda." Inside the portal, Dante finds Argosax in its first form, a hideous pile of flesh composed of pieces of Phantom, Griffon, Orangguerra, Jokatgulm, Nefasturris, and Furiataurus. After slaying each piece, a stalk bearing an egg extends from the mass, and Argosax's true form, The Despair Embodied hatches from it. As The Despair Embodied, Argosax appears as an androgynous, horned, angelic being composed of fire, able to change sexes at will.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — The Despair Embodied: "Possessing an androgynous perfect body and awesome dignity, he is sometimes worshipped." While in its female form, it attacks with a whip, while in its male form, it wields a sword. The Despair Embodied is also able to fly into the air, and shower Dante with a rain of fiery spines. However, even in this awesome form, Argosax is still no match for Dante, and is destroyed. Afterwards, Dante rides off on a motorcycle, presumably escaping the Demon World through another doorway. Background References